ojos en mi
by bizcochia U-u
Summary: Este es un Reposted, es un song fic de la cancion eyes on me,mucho romance, AU, es un AM, y pues espero que les vuelva a gustar! reviws please:!


Nota.- hola como están espero que bien, bueno este fic lo estoy subiendo otra vez ya me lo habian borrado pero una gran amiga mía me lo pidio y pues decidi volver a subirlo y pues esta vez se lo quiero dedicar a ella por estar conmigo apoyandome en cada momento y por ser una gran amiga RinoaShinomori esta reactualizacion va dedicada a ti tqm amiga.

Disclaime.- los personajes de RK no me pertenecen por mas que quisiera, ni la canción EYES ON ME.

Este es un one shot , es un A/M y esta basado en una canción sin llegar a se song fic solamente me inspire en la canción y probablemente la incluya al final esta se llama Eyes On Me. Aoshi es super OOC para que no se quejen.

Ojos en mi

El cielo se llena de nubes grises al igual que mi ya frió corazón. La noche comienza a caer lo cual me indica que llevo horas vagando por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, HOY justo hoy un día antes de mi boda era abandonado por la que yo creí que seria la mujer de mi vida y mi mundo parecía desmoronarse.

Le hago la parada a un taxi y le pido que me lleve al bar mas cercano, el chofer simplemente asiente y arranca en cuanto yo estoy por completo dentro del auto.

Los recuerdos de horas antes comienzan a golpear mi mente... Recuerdo...  
Lo siento no puedo hacerlo  
Pero yo te ... (antes de que pudiera terminar fue detenido)  
No te atrevas a decirlo, no digas algo que no sientes en realidad, que jamás has sentido y que jamás harás.  
No puedes hacer esto a un día dela boda  
Nada mas obsérvame (cerrando su maleta para después continuar) es mejor a si entiéndelo, ahora que estamos jóvenes no después cuando seamos unos viejos decrépitos y nuestras vidas estén echadas a perder, lo siento aoshi (y sin mas que decir salió de la casa) Fin del recuerdo...

Llegamos (dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos) me apresuro a pagarle y abandono el vehículo sin ni siquiera esperar el cambio, y sin voltear atrás escucho como el taxi abandona el lugar dejando me ahora en la entrada de este pequeño bar, entro al establecimiento e inmediatamente me dirijo a la barra del lugar.

Cantinero.- ¿que le damos?

Aoshi.- una guiness, por favor (contemplo a mi alrededor el establecimiento no es muy grande, mas bien diría que es pequeño, la iluminación del lugar es baja por lo cual simplemente podrías contemplar las sombras de varias personas sentadas )

Cantinero.- aquí tiene (poniendo en la barra la cerveza)

Aoshi.- gracias (pagando la cerveza, la tomo y me dirijo a un rincón que había observado previamente mientras analizaba el lugar)

Me siento en ese lugar rezagado de la pequeña multitud de personas, quería estar solo, meditar sobre lo que habían dicho, sobre lo ocurrido, de como reaccionarían todos al enterase que la boda no se realizaría, contemplo mi cerveza por uno minutos antes de darle el primer sorbo, de repente puedo observar como el lugar se a calmado por completo no se escucha ni una sola voz el lugar a enmudecido, la luces descienden aun mas de lo que ya estaba y de repente en la tarima del establecimiento aparece la silueta de una joven iluminada solo por un reflector, su estatura es pequeña al igual que su complexión parecía una muñeca de porcelana frágil, mas sin embargo de ella emanaba una presencia enorme que hacia que te olvidaras de todos los presentes, su cabello oscuro se encontraba recogido en un chongo descuidado, su piel era blanca como la nieve, al música comenzó a sonar y esta joven comenzó a caminar hasta el micrófono que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella cabeza abajo privándome aun de ver su rostro cuando tuvo el aparato en sus manos levanto lentamente su voz mientas comenzaba a entonarlas primeras letras de la canción, poco a poco me fue revelando las hermosas facciones de su rostro, sus labios rojos y seductores, su nariz perfecta, pero nada tenia comparación a esos ojos que se asemejaban a un par de esmeraldas, el verde de estos era tan intensos contenían un resplandor único que no paraba de aparecer, no podía creer lo que tenia en frente de mi era lo mas parecido que yo conocía aun ángel si no es que era parte de ellos. Mis ojos no se podían apartar de ella ni siquiera un segundo, la miraba tan intensamente que llegue a pensar que ella se daba cuenta de esto, al igual que mis ojos mis oídos se embriagaban de su hermosa voz que hacia estremecer cada uno de los rincones de mi piel, nada me importaba en esos momentos, nada, todo se había quedado en el pasado era irrelevante.

Después de alrededor de una media hora, esta termino su actuación , dando paso a que el lugar se inundara de aplausos, mientras la mayoría de las personas aplaudían yo ni siquiera me pude de mi lugar estaba demasiado anonadado como para hacerlo, después de algunas reverencias la joven desapareció tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.

Me tomo unos minutos reaccionar del encanto al cual me había sometido la misteriosa joven, me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí de nuevo a la barra, el cantinero se apresuro a acercarse

Cantinero.- otra amigo (pregunto)

Aoshi.- si

Cantinero.- aquí tienes

Aoshi.- te puedo hacer una pregunta

Cantinero.- eso depende

Saque un billete de mi saco y lo puse en la barra

Cantinero.- por esta cantidad lo que sea

Aoshi.- quien era ella

Cantinero.- a quien se refiere Aoshi.- a la joven que acaba de cantar

Cantinero.- a ella, su nombre es misao y tiene 20 años, ya se que parece que tiene menos(notando la reacción de aoshi) y es alguien que viene todas las noches y realiza la misma actuación

Aoshi.- pero, por que lo hace, a caso es aspirante a cantante o algo así (con curiosidad)

Cantinero.- NO no para nada, ella estudia una carrera...la verdad es que hay muchas teorías, ya que no es explicable que una joven de su posición económica venga a este lugar de mala muerte y sola.

Aoshi.- y que es lo que dicen

Cantinero.- pues usted sabe lo usual, que es una niña rica que busca diversión en el bajo mundo, que es un reto hacia sus padres, y otros dicen que pues viene a qui a ahogar sus penas sin que nadie las moleste sobre un amor perdido y eso es todo lo que se.

Aoshi.- gracias (liberando el billete que se encontraba presionado bajo su mano)

Cantinero.- no gracias a ti ( guardo el billete en su bolsillo)

Salí del bar y decidí caminar a mi casa , conforme caminaba las dudas comenzaban a parecer. Llegue a mi casa después de alrededor de dos horas caminando por lo que me habo a percatado el bar se encontraba bastante lejos de mi suburbio, pero había memorizado el recorrido hacia el lugar ya que previamente no lo había hecho por esta sumergido en mis pensamientos.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y la sentía vacía por primeras vez en mucho tiempo por lo general siempre estaba aquí ella para recibirme con una sonrisa o con un regaño pero ya no, todo había terminando entre ellos. Me conduje a mi habitación donde me removí la ropa ,para después recostarme en la cama, esa noche no pude dormir pensando en todos los acontecimiento que se presentaron ese día, primero mi separación definitiva del que suponía era el amor de mi vida, y ahora la misteriosa aparición de ese hermoso ángel, misao ese nombre resonaba dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez, se había apoderado de mi sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta.

Después de esa noche acudí al bar día tras día a observar su misma actuación no presentaba ni una variante mas sin embargo esto no hacia que yo dejara de asómbrame, ni de desilusionarme ni un solo momento, me había enamorado de ella sin siquiera darme cuenta, ella tenia razón este sentimiento era nuevo al que yo había experimentado con cualquier otra mujer lo otro habría podido ser cariño, aprecio , amistad o inclusive hermandad, pero esta sensación de sentir que el aliento se te va cada vez que sientes su presencia es algo diferente, me era muy difícil creerlo ya que ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con ella, pero por laguna razón no me parecía imposible sentir esto.

Un día mas no lo soporte mas y me decidí a acercarme a ella, así que esa noche acudí al bar , donde antes de que terminara su actuación salí del establecimiento para esperarla en la puerta del callejón, donde espere paciente a que esta hiciera acto de presencia, después de unos cuantos minutos, la puerta salió y esta pareció frente a mi.

Aoshi.- buenas noches

Misao.- buenas noches (contesto educadamente, me miro unos segundos a los ojos con estos reflejaban una mirada cálida ,para después darse la vuelta y comienza a caminar)

Aoshi.- espera (sujetándola del brazo)

Misao.- que se le ofrece (volteo a verme algo atemorizada a diferencia de su primera mirada )

Aoshi.- solo platicar (soltando su brazo de mi agarre)

Ella me miro extrañada y permaneció en silencio parecía que analizaba la situación. Decidí romper el silencio.

Mi nombre es aoshi shinomori (extendiéndole mi mano y esperando que ella la aceptara)

Tardo unos segundos que para mi parecieron siglos hasta que pronuncio makamichi misao tomando mi mano, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Aoshi.- mucho gusto misao (ella me miro a la cara y sonrió, parecía que todo comenzaba a mejorar )

Misao.- ha sido un gusto conocerte, pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos después (soltando mi mano, pero sin dejar de sonreír, para después salir corriendo ondulando su mano de lado a lado)

Yo simplemente me quede contemplando como esta poco a poco desaparecía entre la noche. Misao fue lo único que alcance a susurrar.

Al día siguiente...

Los rayos de sol inundaban mi habitación , me levante con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios algo rarísimo en mi ser ya que siempre fue algo que me costo trabajo manifestar Inclusive cuando era un niño jamás pude realmente sonreír y ahora lo hacia por el simple hecho de que había interactuado con ella el simple hecho de pensar en sus mano sobre la suya y sus ojos mirándose lo hacían sentirse extasiado.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, para posteriormente cambiarme con unos pantalones y una playera, era domingo por lo cual no tenia que ir a los juzgados por lo que seria un día tranquilo, así que después de que ingerí mi desayuno, salí a dar un paseo por los alrededores y disfrutar mi alrededor después de todo un abogado penal merece salir de su stress cotidiano

Camine por las calles observando como los puestos comenzaban a abrir sus puertas al publico, el mercado que estaba cerca de mi casa la cosas se veía ajetreadas como siempre , fue cuando me pude percatar de la presencia de misao quien parecía no esta muy contenta ya que estaba peleando con bastante enjundia al vendedor de frutas, me acerque para escuchar de que eran lo que estaban alegando.

Misao.- es que usted me dijo un precio y ahora me esta cobrando otro (muy molesta)

Vendedor.- me confundí señorita (algo con pena)

Misao.- pues que conveniente (con sarcasmo)

Aoshi.- cuanto es lo que le debe (pregunte)

Misao.- ya usted que le importa (volteo bastante enojada) usted (reconociéndome)

Aoshi.- si, yo y si me permite liquidar su cuenta (dándole mas de lo suficiente al vendedor) te ayudo (tomando las bolsas y comenzando a caminar)

Misao.- hey espera a donde vas (gritando) ni se crea que estos e va quedar a si regresare (amenazando al pobre vendedor) hey espera adonde vas con mis cosas (dándome alcance)

Aoshi.- tan lejos como pueda del pobre hombre (mirándola de reojo)

Ella simplemente me dedico una mirada asesina, pero después de unos segundos como que reacciono sobre sus acciones y se relajo.

Misao.- y adonde llevas mis cosas

Aoshi.- estaba esperando a que dijeras eso, a donde quieres que te las lleve (pregunte)

Misao.- pues mi casa no queda muy lejos, pero igual quien no me dice que eres uno d esos hombres enfermos que persiguen mujeres bonitas como yo, que se ganan su confianza y después las violan y las apuñalan y las tiran en un baldío (con cara de horror como imaginándose las cosas, a la vez de que lo decía bastante raro)

Tomo un breve suspiro para tomar aire y seguir sus suposiciones el cual yo aproveche para hablar.

Aoshi.- y en verdad crees que sea uno de sus hombres (pregunte)

Esta me miraba de arriba a bajo , se acercaba y se alejaba, para después llevarse una des sus manos al mentón y analizar la situación unos cuantos minutos.

Misao.- pues no pareces, pero...

Aoshi.- y hay vas con el pero (interrumpiéndola)

Misao.- pues si , fíjate , la mayoría de los asesinos no tienen apariencia de serlo, a demás que esta comprobado que los asesinos en serie son blancos de mediana edad y suelen ser muy amables.

Aoshi.- mmmmm...

Misao.-eso esta mejor, jajajajaja (burlándose de mi reacción)

Misao.- y que haces siguiéndome

Aoshi.- yo no te estaba siguiendo de casualidad te vi y como ayer no pudimos platicar decidí acercarme a ti y ayudarte con tu pequeño incidente.

Misao.- ha ya veo

Aoshi.- te invito un café, para que me conozcas mas y así después te pueda ayudar con tus cosas, te convence (pregunte con gran esperanza)

Ella lo dudo por un minuto pero accedió, caminamos hasta la esquina donde se podía divisar un pequeño café, entramos y nos sentamos en un diván uno frente al otro.

Señorita.- les ofrezco algo

Misao.- me das un café americano y me mandas un pastel de chocolate con queso suizo.

Señorita.- aja (apuntándolo) y para usted señor (mirándome)

Aoshi.- un café americano nada mas

Señorita.- en seguida se los traen, con permiso

Misao y aoshi.- propio (al mismo tiempo)

Misao.- y bien

Aoshi.- y bien que

Misao.- pues ya se tu nombre y te he visto en el bar todas las noches que acaso estas obsesionado conmigo.

Aoshi.- te sorprendería si te dijera que si (directo)

Misao.- O.O

Señorita.- buenos días, con permiso(volteando las tazas y sirviendo el café) , el pastel para quien es

Misao.- para mi (levantando su mano)

Señorita.- provecho (depositándolo en la mesa)

Misao.- gracias

Ella miraba su taza de café y jugaba con el borde esta, se encontraba bastante nerviosa.

Aoshi.- por que cantas (rompiendo el silencio)

Misao.- por que canto (inhalando después hondo) es una larga historia (continuo)

Aoshi.- pues tengo todo el día para escucharla si deseas compartirla conmigo

Ella me miro y me dedico una sonrisa como accediendo a contarme parte de su vida.

Misao.- todo ocurrió hace ya 3 años, yo acababa de pasar mi examen de la universidad por lo que yo mi novio y dos amigos mas decidimos ir a celebrar, vagamos por alrededor de 30 min. Sin encontrar un lugar abierto hasta que divisamos el bar donde todas las noches canto, entramos y comenzamos a pedir rondas de cervezas una tras otras estábamos muy alegres, después nos percatamos de que había un escenario, mi novio era aspirante a cantante, era todo un artista un bohemio, por lo que decidió subir al escenario donde comenzó a cantar sus canciones, yo simplemente me limitaba a escuchar emocionada desde mi asiento, después de que termino me insito a cantar yo era lago tímida en ese tiempo pero accedí y Así lo hice, al terminar mi novio me dijo que ojala le pudiera cantar todos los días, y eso fue lo ultimo que me dijo al día siguiente me entere que se había tenido un accidente minutos después de haberme dejado en mi casa y al cual no sobrevivió (con ojos llenos de lagrima al terminar su relato, se aclaro la garganta y continuo) y por eso lo hago en honor a el a Soujiro , mi primer gran amor, espero que me escuche donde quiera que este

Aoshi.- estoy seguro de que lo hace

Misao.- pero dejémonos de cosas tristes (limpiándose los ojos y emanando una amarga sonrisa) y tu como acabaste en el bar, tienes alguna historia trágica como la mía (sarcásticamente)

Aoshi.- la verdad no tan trágica como la tuya, ni remotamente cerca, pero mi novia me abandono un día antes de nuestra boda.

Misao.- eso si que es feo, también es una tragedia

Aoshi.- la principio lo veía de ese modo, pero si eso no hubiera ocurrido jamás estaría aquí contigo (observando su sonrojo, no podía creer como las palabras simplemente botaban de mi boca, estaba coqueteando algo que jamás en mi vida había pensado yo podría hacer)

Misao.- eso si es cierto, jamás hubieras podido conocer a mujer tan única y original como yo jajaja (en broma)

Aoshi.- y que haces estudias o trabajas

Misao.- yo estudio, diseño grafico y tu (regresando la pregunta)

Aoshi.- yo soy abogado penal y tengo un bufete de abogados que yo encabezo

Misao.- ya veo

Aoshi.- y por que diseño

Misao.- pues es por que me gusta mucho dibujar y es una carrera muy creativa

Aoshi.-ya veo

Misao.- hey esa frase es mía

Yo simplemente sonreí con esa frase, conversamos por alrededor de 3 horas sin percatarnos de lo rápido que había pasado del tiempo

Misao.- no puede ser ya casi es la una

Aoshi.- y eso que, es domingo

Misao.- mi perro me va a matar

Aoshi.- tu perro

Misao.- si por si no lo sabes tiene horario de comida

Aoshi.- no siquiera sabia que tenias un perro

Misao.- pues si tengo uno y su nombre es channel ,

Aoshi.- como el perfume

Misao.- exacto

Aoshi.- entonces deja y pago y te ayudo con tus bolsas hasta tu auto o a tu casa si no tares coche

Misao.- esta bien

Aoshi.- señorita la cuenta (haciendo una seña)

Después de pagar acompañe a misao hasta su casa que solos e encontraba a unos cuantos bloques de la mía.

Misao.- gracias por todo aoshi (tomando las bolsas de mis manos)

Aoshi.- de nada (observando como abría la puerta ) nos vemos en la noche

Misao.- esta bien, hasta luego (cerrando la puerta)

Las horas pasaron y pronto fue tiempo de acudir al bar, y como todas las noches ella apareció puntual como siempre para presentar la misma rutina con la única diferencia que esta vez su atención de ves en cuando se centraba en mi sus ojos me miraban de una forma seductora.

Como el día anterior salí antes de que diera por terminada su actuación y me dirigí al callejón para esperarla, al igual que ayer después de unos cuantos minutos apareció.

Aoshi.- hola

Misao.- hola (con una sonrisa)

Aoshi.- te invito a cenar

Misao.- eso me caería bastante bien

Cada vez nuestra relación crecía mas, sentía como cada noche en el bar me dedicaba la actuación aunque esta nunca lo expresara de otra forma.

Hasta que una noche todo eso cambio, como siempre me encontraba sentado observando su actuación y ya casi me retiraba a esperarla en el callejón cuando esta dijo algo que me dejo en seco.

Misao.- esta noche quisiera dedicarle la siguiente canción a una persona muy especial para mi su nombre aoshi

En cuanto pronuncio mi nombre caí helado a la silla y me dirigí a contemplar su actuación.

La música comenzó a sonar y ella comenzó a cantar.

Whenever sang my song (siempre que canto mi canción) ( al principio su voz era baja y lenta) On the stage of my own (en el escenario o yo sola)

Whenever said my words (siempre que digo mis palabras) Wishing they would be heard (deseando que estas sean escuchadas)

I saw you smiling at me (te veo sonriendome)(en ese momento sonrio) Was it real or just my fantasy ( Habra sido verdadero o solo una fantasía) You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar (tu siempre estarás en la esquina de este pequeño bar) (ahi ella volteo a verme intensamente)

My last night here for you (mi ultima noche aqui para ti) Same old songs, just once more (las mismas canciones de siempre solo una mas)(formando un uno con su mano)

My last night here with you? (mi ultima noche aquí contigo) Maybe yes, maybe no (talvez si talvez no)(moviendo su cabeza para una lado y para el otro con los ojos cerrados)

I kind of liked your way, how you shily placed your eyes on me (me gusta tu manera en la cual pones tus ojos tímidos sobre mi)(quedándose quieta en el escenario)

Oh did you ever know that , I had mine on you (alguna vez supiste que yo tengo mis ojos en ti)(diciendo esta frase con mayor intensidad y lanzando su mano hacia mi dirección como si me señalara)

Darling so there you are (cariño ahí estas tu) With that look on your face (con esa Mirada en tu cara) As if you're never hurt (como si nunca hubieras sido lastimado)(sacando el micrófono de su pedestal) As if you're never down (como si nunca hubieras estado abajo)(agachándose poco con una inclinación) Shall I be the one for you (seré yo la persona para ti)(dándose un golpe estilo celine dion en el pecho) Who pinches you softly but sure (que te pellizque suave pero seguro) If frown is shown then (para enseñarle a ellos) I will know that you are no dreamer (y yo sabre que tu no eres un soñador)

So let me come to you (dejame ir a ti)(bajándose del escenario y comenzando a caminar hacia mi dirección) Close a I want to be (tan cerca como yo quiera estar)(me tomo de la mano y me levanto de mi asiento)

Close enought for me (lo suficientemente cerca para mi)(abrazándome y colocando su cabeza recostada en mi pecho, yo simplemente la rodie con mis brazos y apoyo mi cabeza en la suya aspirando su aroma mi corazón para este momento latía con fuerza) To feel your Herat beating fast (para escuhar tu corazón latir rápido)

And stay there as I whisper (y quedarme ahí en lo que yo susurro)(bajando el tono de su voz) How I loved you peaceful eyes on me (como amo tus pacíficos ojos en mi)(alzando su cara para buscar mi mirada) Did you ever know that I had mine on you (alguna vez supiste que tenia los miso en ti)(encontrándose nuestras miradas)

Darling so share with me (cariño comparte conmigo)(separándose un poco de mi pero sujetando una de mis manos con su mano libre) Your love if you have enough (tu amor si tienes suficiente) (con una cara de ternura)

Your tears if you're holding back (tus lagrimas que estas reteniendo) (soltando la mano y posándomela en la cara) Or pain id that's what it is (nuestro dolor si eso es)(subiendo el tono de voz y cerrando los ojos)

How can I let you know (Como te puedo hacer saber) That I'm more than the dress and the voice (que soy mas que el vestido y la voz)

Just reach me out then (solo alcanzame afuera ahora)(volviendo a tomar mi mano para después colocarla en su cara) You will know that you are not dreaming ( tu sabras que no estas soñando)

Darling so there you are (cariño entonces ahi estas) With that look on your face (con esa Mirada en tu rostro)

As if you never hurt (como si nunca hubieras sido herido) As if you never Down (como si nunca hubieras estado abajo) Shall I be the one for you (sere yo para ti ) Who pinches softly but sure (quien te pellizque suave pero seguro) If frown is shown then (para enseñarle a ellos) I will know that you are no dreamer (y yo sabré que tu no eres un soñador)

Para el momento que termino su actuación yo estaba sin aliento acaso esto era una declaración, acaso ella pensaba igual que yo, se avía enamorado de mi y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, algunos gritaban que esperaba para besarla otros alababan simplemente su actuación eran tantas las cosas que decían que no podía aclarar mi mente

De repente me di cuenta como ella parecía decepcionada al parecer pensaba que yo no la correspondía pero si me estaba muriendo por gritarle que la amaba así que decidí hacer lo que mis instintos y mi corazón ordenaba, la gire ya que esta se había volteado para ver a la gente , coloque mis dos manos en su cara y la bese lo mas apasionadamente que pude, hasta que mi respiración no pudo mas, me separe de ella y pude observar como estaba roja ya que no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte, la atraje hacia mi en un abrazo hasta que mi cabeza estuvo a la altura de su oído.

Aoshi.- te amo (le susurre y pude notar como su cuerpo de estremeció para después abrazarme con mas intensidad)

Dicen que el verdadero amor te lo encuentras cuando menos te lo esperas, en las situación es mas complicadas, en los momentos mas difíciles y que se encuentra a la vuelta de la equina y creo que ese fue mi caso.

El fin...

Nota de autor.- bueno espero que les haya gustado, esta medio chafon pero se me ocurrió la idea y la quise desarrollar , espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen su comentario, pronto publicare una historia larga eso estecen por seguros, los quiero mucho amigos y lectores, hasta la próxima.

atte. Bizcochia


End file.
